The Great Mouse Detective: Sucked in
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Jade is a human girl and is obsessed with cartoons, though she is almost fifteen. Then one Saturday, her mom gets her a VCR so they don't have to take turns watching TV. But, what happens when the VCR sucks Jade into the movie? rated T for later chapters.
1. Beginning of the case

_I have been wanting to do this for quite some time now. Those of you reading my Great Mouse Detective stories, this has nothing to do with that series though I will be continuing that during this, or after this story. But this story just randomly came to me after I read one fanfic, where someone tried to watch a movie and found themselves in it, and then read another where a girl drank a potion and ended up a mouse in London. So... I have come up with my own logical ways for my character to get into the movie. Please, don't shun this idea just yet. Give it a chance, and I will be waiting for the reviews. Wish me luck. Thanks, bye.

* * *

_Jade was your average normal teenage girl. She was fourteen, soon to be going on fifteen. She had a single mother, no father, and no siblings. She just had a few best friends, and a lot of friends. There was one thing that was different about her though, apart from everyone else in her class.

She loved cartoon movies. Great Mouse Detective, Secret of Nimh, Sinbad, practically anything that had any animation at all. But she could never watch her favorite cartoon movies until her mother went to bed at 8, which didn't give her much time at all. Until Saturday, June 25th.

Sure it was like any other Saturday, she slept in and got a bowl of cereal around noon. Besides that, it was summer vacation. But that morning, when she walked out of her bedroom, her mom stood at her door.

"What's up?" she asked, yawning.

"Oh, nothing. I just need you to stay out of your room for maybe an hour or so."

"Um, k?" said Jade, not taking much notice and just getting breakfast. She sat and read a book, Great Mouse Detective to be exact, until her mother came out.

"Okay, You are going to flip out. Come on!" said her mother excitedly. When Jade walked in her room, a TV sat in front of her bed, with a crappy looking VCR and DVD player sitting next to it. a dish was hooked up to the TV.

"I know you won't use the dish much, but I figured it's good to have it just in case. But, this way you can watch your shows in here, and I can watch TV out there without feeling the guilt over not letting you watch your movies." said her mother.

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" she said. "Now then, I'm going to go get some DVDS and test them out. Then I will test the VCR out tonight with the Great Mouse Detective!" she said happily.

"Have fun!" her mother said, walking off towards the living room.

DVDs flew by and soon, it was nearly 8:30. Her mom had come and bid her night before heading off to bed. Bambi 2 just got over, and Jade reached for her Great Mouse Detective movie.

"I saved the best for last." she said as she slid it in the VCR. The screen came on, and the words on the bottom of the screen said London 1897.

Jade got comfortable in the a leaning position against the pillows on her bed. But then the most peculiar thing happened. The VCR made a popping noise.

"Oh no. If it eats that movie, I'm gonna cry!" she said, sitting up to get ready to run towards it if she needed to. her mid-back length brown hair was hanging over her left shoulder and her jade green eyes were filled with worry.

But then, it made another popping noise and and yellow glowing light burst from the VCR. She could still hear Dawson's monologue in the background. But she couldn't see from the blinding light. She finally gave up, and shut her eyes, waiting for the light to die down. When it did, she looked around expecting her mother to be standing at the door asking what all the racket was. But, her mother was no where to be seen. Instead, there were giant buildings, and giant horses with giant stage coaches passing by. She looked down each street before beginning to walk down a direction she thought best. Then, she stopped as she passed her reflection in a glass window.

She wasn't human anymore. Her figure had completely changed from girl to mouse. She was a brown mouse, but her human features still showed.

"Oh boy, mom is going to freak." she said to herself, still walking down the street. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Come now dear, dry your eyes." she looked towards the boot, and walked around the corner.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Jade, surprised she held such a straight face as she looked upon the old and young mouse she had watched on tv millions of times.

"Oh, something is troubling this young dear. I was just about to find out what it was when you came along. I'm doctor David Q. Dawson." he introduced himself, expecting her to introduce herself as well.

"Oh, um. I'm..." Jade hadn't necessarily come up with some secret identity. But, as she thought, she didn't need to here. No one knew who she was.

"I'm Jade. Jade Thomony." she said, shaking the old mouse's hand.

"Ah, nice to meet you. Now, back to business." he turned towards Olivia. "Now, what's troubling you my dear?"

"I'm lost!" she said, and it triggered in Jade's mind what part of the movie they were in. "I'm trying to find Basil of Bakerstreet." she pulled out a news paper clipping. Dawson read it aloud, and Jade couldn't help but to recite it along, even though she wasn't looking.

"Famous detective solves baffling disappearance." Dawson looked at her oddly. It was then that Jade realized she couldn't necessarily do that here.

"Oh, I read it the other day in the paper." she covered quickly.

"Well... where are your mother and father?" asked Dawson to Olivia.

"That's why I- I must find Basil!" she began to cry into her scarf again.

"Oh, no no no." Dawson repeated again and again. "Well, I don't know any Basil." he said, trying to think.

"But I do remember where Bakerstreet is." he said, grabbing out his umbrella. "Come on, we'll find this Basil chap together." he took her hand. Then he looked at Jade.

"And you? Where are you off to?" he asked.

"Well, haven't really anywhere to go." she said matter o factually.

"Well, perhaps you can help us find Basil as well." he said, holding out his umbrella to her as well. She stepped under it gratefully. They walked down the streets until they came upon a sign that said Baker Street.

"Here we go." Jade whispered to herself. Dawson knocked on the door, the two girls standing beside him.

"Pardon the intrusion, but is this the home of Basil of Bakerstreet?" asked Dawson.

"I'm afraid it is." she said, holding some things and wearing an apron symbolizing that she was a mouse maid.

"He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait."

"Oh, I really don't mean to impose. It's just... the girl."

"mmm, she looks fine to me." said the maid. Dawson looked back and realized Olivia had gone while Jade stayed.

"She ran inside." Jade said. She didn't have to see the younger mouse go, considering how many times she had really seen the movie.

The two older mice looked in.

"Oh my!" said Mrs. Judson, throwing the trays she was holding on Dawson. "You must be chilled to the bone!" she Ringed out Olivia's hat and coat by the fire place. Then she seemed to think.

"Oh but I know just the thing."

"Cheese crumpets." said Jade, not really thinking.

"yes. What a brilliant idea. And while we're at it, how bout-"

"Some tea?" said Jade.

"It's like you read my mind." she said, hurrying off to the kitchen. Olivia and Jade looked around Basil's home.

Jade really had to admit it was different from the movie. Here she could see it better from her own point of view, and could reach out and touch it. Though she dared not as to not mess up Basil's chemistry. Then, the sound she knew she would hear was heard outside.

"Oh, that villain slipped this time! I shall have him!" the door burst open and Dawson was scared out of his skin. "Out of my way! Out of my way!"

"Basil! Slow down!" said Jade, almost feeling like she already knew him.

"Jade? How do you know who this psychopath is?" asked Dawson, hardly believing that this loon looking fellow could be a famous detective.

"Actually, she's right. Basil of Bakerstreet my dear fellow." he said, removing the mask. Then, he unplugged his suit so the air was released as he stepped out of it. Olivia got bright eyed.

"Mr. Basil, I need you help and-"

"All in good time." he said, shoving by her. Jade felt bad, knowing how Basil's experiment would turn out.

"But you don't understand, I'm in terrible danger!"

"If you'll excuse me." said Basil, walking right past her and not even listening. Jade felt she should just tell Basil about his project going to waste, but she loved the pillow explosion. So, she would wait just to see it up close. She almost laughed at the thought but didn't wish to draw attention to herself.

"Now, see here!" said Dawson, then he looked over at Jade. "You could be helping us." he whispered, before Basil walked by him again.

"This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you oughta listen to her."

"Hold this please, doctor." said Basil, handing him a gun.

"Course." Dawson hadn't even thought of it until he realized he was indeed holding a gun. Basil finally took it from him. It was then that Dawson realized that Basil had called him a doctor though he hadn't even introduced himself.

"Now hold on a moment. How in blue blazes did you know I was a doctor."

"A surgeon to be exact." Jade said from the corner. "Just returned from military duty in Afghanistan." Basil looked over at her in disbelief as did Dawson.

"I didn't tell you that." he said, astonished. "How could she possibly..."

"Well, you've sewed your cuff together with a lambkin stitch, which of course only a soldier uses." Basil had said before Jade could steal anymore of his lines.

Basil went over gathering the pillows, Jade going over to stack them on the chair for him. He just looked at her with a hint of confusion yet gratitude before continuing his rant.

"And the thread is unique form of cat gut easily distinguished by," he leaned over to Jade and Olivia "his peculiar pungency" he realized him and Jade had said it together, but continued," found in only Afghan provinces." he finished, taking a bow.

"Amazing!" said Dawson, impressed.

"Actually, it's elementary." Basil and Jade said together, once again. Jade just couldn't help herself. She knew every possible line in the whole movie, and wanted to prove it. Basil looked at her oddly before winding the gun and aiming at the pillows, which Jade of course had already put in the chair so Dawson didn't have too much of a frenzy about it this time.

"What in heaven's name!" came a call, and Mrs. Judson was there at the door from the kitchen, looking at the feathers.

"Oh, oh no. My good pillows!"

"Mr. Basil! How many have I gotta-"

"Yes. Yes, Mrs. Judson, it's quite alright." Basil said, pushing Mrs. Judson back towards the kitchen. "mmm, I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets."

"Oh yes, Mrs. Judson. Those do sound good right about now. Won't you please delight us with them." Jade said, practically covering for Basil. Basil gave a grateful look, though it hardly showed, and Mrs. Judson walked back in the kitchen.

"Over there." Jade whispered to Olivia, pointing towards the bullet.

Olivia went and picked it up. Basil started crawling around on the ground.

"I know that bullet's here somewhere uh-" he stopped when he came to Olivia.

"Uh, Thank you miss."

"Flaversham, Olivia Flaversham." she said.

"Ah, Whatever!" he said, walking towards his looking glass.

"Yes, but you don't understand." Olivia said, trying to talk to him.

"Sh!" said Basil, holding up two bullets to the viewing point.

"Basil, there's no point. They don't match. I think you should listen to Olivia." said Jade.

"sh!" he shushed her.

"Don't you dare shush me when I am giving you advice. Listen to the girl. She has information on the very target of your experiment." she said as he kept turning to bullets.

"Like you would know what my experiment is targeting." he said, just as he hit the falseness in the bullet.

"Doh! Drat!" he said, looking at the bullets. "Another dead end." he gave the bullets a toss and walked solemnly towards his chair.

"He was within my grasp!" he sat down and began to play his violin.

Dawson gave Olivia the okay to try to talk to Basil now and Jade followed.

"Now will you please listen to me, my daddy's gone, and I'm all alone."

"Young lady, this is a most inopportune time." he said, before going back to his violin.

Before Basil could say 'surely your mother knows where he is' like he would in the movie, Jade spoke up.

"He was taken by a bat, Basil. A bat one Fidget by name." she said, and Basil stopped right in the middle of his playing and looked up at her. She hovered over him glaring. "So, are you going to shush me the next time I say I have information about Ratigan!" she practically shouted, and he got even more bug eyed, sitting up straight in the chair.

"Ratigan!"

_

* * *

Okay, I guess I finally found a good place to stop. LOL. I just got carried away and really couldn't make any good cliff hangers. But, I got it now so here ya go. Please read and review and let me know what you think. I will keep uploading but for now, read on my fellow readers, read on. _


	2. Figuring out

_Alright, second chapter coming up... but it would be nice if ya'll could review... and if ya'll don't, I WILL FIND YOU! AND KILL YOU! AND EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD! lol, for those of you that have no idea what I'm talkin about, go watch world's greatest freakout 2, it's so funny. he says that on there. lol... okay, on with the story. It's about to get good!

* * *

_

"Ratigan?" asked Dawson, coming up behind Olivia.

"He's a genius, Dawson!" said Jade, yet again stealing Basil's lines. Of course, he hadn't really minded this time. "A genius twisted for evil. A napoleon of crime!"

"As bad as all that, ey?" said Dawson.

"Worse." said Basil from behind, making Dawson jump as lightening cracked and thunder roared behind them. "For years I've tried to capture him and I've come close, so very close! But each time, he's narrowly evaded my grasp! On the corner of London's keep, where Ratigan's at large. No evil scheme he wouldn't concoct. No depravity, he wouldn't commit. Who knows what evil he might be plotting, even as we speak."

Jade wasn't sure what to expect next, taking into consideration that that is where the movie faded into Ratigan's hideout.

Finally, Basil came out of his trance of Ratigan.

"So, was it you?" he pointed at Jade.

"My father wasn't taken. Her's was." Jade pointed at Olivia.

"Okay then. Tell me everything!" he said, turning his attention to Olivia. Jade could have told him everything herself, but she was thinking about what part was happening in the movie. Then, that song popped into her head.

_From the brain that brought you the big ben caper_

_the head that made headlines in every newspaper_

_and wondrous things like the tower bridge job!_

_That cunning display that made Londoners sob_

_now comes he real tour de force! _

_Tricky and wicked of course! _

_My earlier crimes were fine for their times, but now that I'm at it again _

_An even grimmer plot has been simmering in my great Criminal brain!_

"Jade?" came Dawson's voice through her trance and she looked around. Olivia had finished her story. She then realized that everyone was looking at her oddly.

"What was that?" asked Dawson, looking at her oddly.

"Yes. That was a very catchy tune. What was it?" Basil added, standing up from talking to Olivia and looking at her.

"Oh, well um..." great, getting caught singing the bad guy's song wasn't really a good thing. She thought up a lie, and she thought it up quick.

"Well, I think it's called the world's greatest miracle wine?" she said, proud of herself for thinking so fast.

"I have never heard it. What are the words?" asked Basil.

"Oh, well..." she had to think of some lyrics. Then, she realized she didn't have too. "I never really paid attention to lyrics. I just like the tune."

"Ah, I see." something told her Basil hadn't really believed her, but she really didn't have any choice. Like he would believe the other story any better...

"So, you're certain You've told me everything?" he turned back to Olivia, holding his pipe. "The slightest detail may be important."

"It's just as I said. And then my father was gone!" she said. At that conversation, it triggered in Jade's mind that Ratigan's song had ended and they were back to the scene scene.

"What do you make of it?" asked Dawson.

"mm, Ratigan's up to something! The question is..."

"What would he want with a toy maker?" jade finished his sentence for him. She just couldn't help it. He turned on her before lighting his pipe again and beginning to walk around.

"Oh no." Jade said, nearly to herself, running outside just before Olivia screamed because of Fidget in the window. Basil had turned to see both Olivia's action, and Jade's.

"Quickly Dawson!" yelled Basil, running after Jade. "I'm right behind you Basil!" came the reply.

Jade didn't pay attention. She was intent on catching Fidget. Sure, she might screw up the movie, but at least she would have completed something great in her boring life.

"Jade!" came the call behind her as she jumped on Fidget. But, he struggled in her grip and kicked her in the face. His hat fell off, and he scurried away.

"Jade." Basil was right beside her, and reached her hand out to her. She took it gratefully and suddenly, she felt a connection with him she had never expected to feel.

"Your eye." he said, and it was then only noticed the warm liquid running down her right eye.

"It's nothing." she said, looking away.

"Now here, let's go inside. I'll patch it up." he said, as he took her back inside.

"Scoundrel's quite gone." Dawson said to Olivia.

"Not for long." said Jade, holding up the hat she had recovered from her fight.

"Nice work. Now, let's patch you up." he said, walking her over to a chair. He sat her down and went to a cabinet. He pulled out a first aid kit.

"He cracked it open. So, we'll stitch it." he said. She cringed. Not once in her real life had she ever gotten stitches.

"Now, hold still. It's not that bad." he said, pouring some alcohol on a wash cloth and dabbing it at the wound. Then, he grabbed the stitching supplies and stitched it up.

"Damn, he kicked you hard! black eye and everything." he commented once his work was done. "Now, let's get this case done." he said, grabbing his detective coat and putting his spy glass in one of the pockets.

"I'm coming too!" came Olivia's voice as she ran by the violin nearly knocking it off. Basil dived to save it.

"Certainly not." he said, setting it on the chair.

"Are we going to take a cab?" she asked, loading her pockets up with cheese crumpets.

"My dear, I don't think you understand," he said, beginning to sit down. "It will be quite," he sat and Jade grabbed the violin out from under him. "Dangerous."he came to a full sitting position.

"You might wanna watch where you put that." said Jade, handing it to him. He gawked, but quickly recovered.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you Jade." he said, setting the violin down.

"Olivia, I've made up my mind, though. You are absolutely not accompanying us, and that is final!" he stomped his foot.

"Basil, she's coming one way or another, you know that!" said Jade, as she began to look around for a way up to Sherlock's house to get Toby.

"Ah, very well." he said, beginning to stomp over to the book case. He pulled on a book, and the case pulled out.

"so that's how you did it." Jade said, to herself mostly. Her, Dawson, and Olivia followed Basil through the passage way and they came to a circle door. Jade knew where they were.

Basil cracked the door open cautiously, and Olivia opened it full on, curiously looking around.

"And not a word out of you." he whispered to her. "Is that clear?" he asked.

"sh!" shushed Jade, pulling the door shut as Holmes and Watson walked by.

Holmes said something about a music festival and started to walk out, expecting Watson to follow.

"But Holmes! That Music is so frightfully dull!" he said, following him out. Basil opened it all the way once the door was shut. They all got out and began to look around.

"Toby!" shouted Jade, and Basil looked at her.

"Do you even know who Toby is?" he asked her.

"Isn't he a bloodhound?" she asked, as Watson and Olivia had their own conversation behind them.

"Who is Toby?" asked Olivia to Watson.

"Um, well Toby is... well he is-"

"I say Basil, who is this Toby chap?" he asked just as the ground started to shake.

"Ah, here he is now!" he announced as the dog came over, tongue hanging out. He licked Jade and she shrugged him off.

"Oh, he is just so darn cute!" she said, and she looked around for Olivia, just as Toby smelled the cheese crumpets and located her.

"You see, Toby has the most keen sense of smell." Basil explained about the great dog.

"Now, Toby..." Toby was too busy being scratched on the belly by Olivia to pay attention.

"Ahem!" Basil cleared his throat and began to tap his foot in impatience to the dog. Olivia slid off into Dawson's arms and Toby rolled over to face Basil.

"Now, Toby! I need you to find..." he stalled as he pulled out the hat. "This Fiend!" he shouted in triumph.

Toby began to growl.

"Yes, yes. Fiend. Fiend. Evil, peg leg! Crippled wing!" Toby stopped and stared oddly at Basil.

"Oh, he's a peg leg bat with a crippled wing." he explained. Toby began growling at the hat again.

"Aha, you got his scent?" he asked the hound. the hound hung his tongue and nodded.

"Good boy!" he shouted, grabbing a leash and hooking it into the collar.

"Miss Flanger hanger!" he announced.

"Flaversham!" her, Dawson, and even Jade shouted at Basil.

"Whatever... your father is as good as found! Toby!" he said, the hound began to run. "Seek him!" the dog stepped on Basil, but Basil kept a good grip and held onto the leash as the hound took off.

"Talley ho!" he shouted into the night as the three other mice ran after the hound.

* * *

_Okay, finally found another good place to stop. DAmn, I just love this movie and proving how well I know it is so fun! You realized I haven't even looked at the movie to make sure i got the dialogue right? That's how good I am! That, and How much of a basil freak I truly am! LOL... so please, review and the third chapter is on the way, trust me! _


	3. Toy shop

_okay, 3rd chapter! Waiting for reviews! It would really really really really really really (wow, that is a lot of reallys) make my day! Thank you very much! Also, thanks to DarkLadyLavena for reading my story... thanks a lot. you made my day! _

_

* * *

_Eventually, Basil had Toby stop time enough for the others to get on the dog. Jade looked around, knowing this was the spot where the dog howled and took off for the toy store.

"Hold on!" she shouted and not five seconds afterward, Toby took off running.

They got to the toy story. Basil jumped off his nose and turned, only to see Olivia wanting help down. He caught her, and pulled her in close before realizing what he had done, and setting her down.

"Need help?" he called up to Jade.

"I think I can manage." she called as she jumped. She jumped short, only by an inch though, and Basil caught her.

"Right, no help." he said sarcastically, setting her down and walking away. Dawson of course was sniffed off of Toby's nose, which Jade saw coming of course.

Basil walked back over to Toby.

"Toby! Sit!" he commanded. The dog just stared at him.

"Toby! Sit!"

"Sit Toby!" both Olivia and Jade said, and the dog sat.

"Good boy!" muttered Basil. He then turned and began to walk towards the toy store. Jade looked at the glass before sticking her finger in the hole and opening it.

"How did you introspect that?" asked Basil, walking over astonished. She practically ignored him.

"He definitely came this way!" she said, stepping in cautiously. They all followed her, and she recognized everything within. Only this time, she could see it in a 3D way.

"This way." she said, walking along underneath the dolls. Everyone was quiet, as not to scare their villain away. Jade, of course, knew he was still there. They walked along.

"Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys." Basil said, observing. Jade rolled her eyes. She wasn't taking those lines. Those lines meant she had no idea, and she did. She had a firm idea.

As they walked, Jade turned suddenly. Basil looked at her oddly before a loud booming noise was heard from behind them. Dawson jumped in his arms and Basil realized where the source of the noise had really come from. He jumped on the lever to the toy band, making them die almost immediately. He then turned to Olivia, who of course had pulled the lever. He steamed up, and calmed down enough just to whisper,

"Quiet!" he then turned to Dawson, "Don't let this girl out of your sight!" he said, and Dawson saluted Basil, as did Olivia. Jade walked by Basil the rest of the way, Olivia by Dawson behind them.

"You seem to know a lot." Basil said, making conversation but also trying to solve the mystery behind Jade herself.

"Yeah, well... I love mystery. It intrigues me." she explained. It wasn't completely a lie.

"Yes, but you also seem to say exactly what I say, or exactly what is on my mind. How is it you can do that?" he asked suddenly.

"Well... You won't believe me if I told you." she explained, just as they walked upon some peg leg tracks.

"Aha! Evidence of our peg leg friend." said Basil, almost completely forgetting the conversation. He followed the tracks, ending at dolls, stripped of their clothes.

"These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms." Jade answered Dawson's question before it even escaped his mouth.

Dawson looked down, picking up a piece of paper.

"Um, Basil?" he asked, holding up the paper... just as Olivia wandered off I might also add.

"Please, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"But Basil, I-" just then, the sound of the toy shop aroused as every toy seemed to come to life and make noise.

"Basil, you should listen to him. I'll be back." she said, running off in the direction of the toys. Maybe if she kept Olivia safe, she could affect the whole outcome.

"What?" said Basil, they all heard a scream, and Basil realized what had happened. Olivia had wandered off.

"You scum bag!" Jade ran up behind Fidget just as he stuffed Olivia in the bag. He turned around, shocked and she punched him dead on in the face.

"Let go! You stupid!" he shouted at her. He flapped his wings. Then, without warning he pulled out a knife, and stabbed it into her side. He grabbed the bag and the dastardly fiend went to trying to destract Basil and Dawson while he made his escape.

Basil climbed the top of a tower of building blocks to get Fidget, where he jumped and made the whole tower crash to the ground.

"Basil." she choked out, not because she was worried cause she knew the out come of the fall, but because she knew she needed him right at that second. She held her side the best she could.

"Basil!" came Dawson's voice, running through the tumble of toys. Jade looked around.

"Dawson." she tried, but it only sounded as a faint whisper.

"Oh, confound it! Told you to watch over the girl!" he said, just as the mama string on the doll he was hooked to snapped.

"Now she's been spirited away by that manacle little monster soon to be in the hands of one of the most deprived mind in all of London. I should have known better than too..." he trailed off, realizing he had trailed on and on about how the case had turned out, not caring about how he had made Dawson feel. He came upon the old mice.

"I say, Dawson? Dawson? Dawson, old chap?"

"Oh, poor girl." he sniffed, "I should have watched her more closely.

"Oh, it's okay chap. Hey, we'll get her back. Speaking of which, if it weren't for Jade we may have never known she was missing." he said, looking around.

"Um, Jade!" he called out. no answer.

* * *

_I love being mean with cliff hangers. Okay, all i can really say is read on and I will get to the next chapter. All for now, will she be able to finish out the case, will Basil even find her in the wreckage? Well, keep reading and reviewing and you'll find out soon enough... bye for now!_


	4. Pub

_Alright, this is almost turning into my last story... but no one will guess what I got planned... mwahahahahahahahaha! lol... k. But really, I always put someone in distress when they're around Basil... of course, last time it his daughter and wife, but still... sorry, I'm going to begin bragging about my last stories... lol... anyways, continue reading THIS story, and I will stop bragging about the other... of course, if you wanna go read that one... well... it's called Great mouse Detective 2 and those of you awaiting the continue of the other series, well... once I'm done with this story... I will get started on Great Mouse Detective 8 right away... I think I'm on 8... if not 7. lol. Anyways, now that I've done my update for that story.. (ha ha) back to this one... Will Jade make it?

* * *

_"Jade!" Basil shouted, as he ran all over the toy shop. He was frantic this time. He had never really felt this way. "Jade!" the echos filled the whole toy store, from both mice looking frantically for the girl.

"Jade, please! Answer me!" came Basil's call, as he noticed frustrated tears forming up in his eyes. he quickly wiped them away. If they find Jade, at least he wouldn't let Dawson see him cry.

"Here." came a worn out voice. He stood up and began walking towards a path way. He found her in a clearing, lying in not really a pool, but a small puddle of blood.

"Doctor!" he called, and Watson came running in their direction. He leaned next to her.

_He's never been this violent. _both Jade and Basil observed.

"Oh no! This is all my fault. I should have known better." he said, and soon the tears were in his eyes again.

"It's not your fault." he heard her choke out.

"Basil, do you know why I'm able to figure out things before you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"It's not because I'm a better detective than you. I'm from a completely different dimension than you." she explained. "In another world, I'm a human girl. In that world, this is a movie and you're my favorite character. My mother recently got me a new VCR to watch movies on so I began to watch the movie..." she explained, and Dawson was hovering over Both of them. "That when things got weird..." she explained.

"The VCR began to pop, and soon I was on the streets of London. Not long after wards, I met Dawson and Olivia. Well, then the movie took off and I wanted to show how well I knew it. So, I..."

"You knew I was immediately, You knew who Ratigan was which you knew Olivia's whole story which means I should have listened you and saved myself disappointment over that experiment, you knew who Toby was, you knew that Fidget would try to scare Olivia, you knew... everything!" he said astonished.

"Well, I didn't know Fidget carried a knife. He was never that violent. Usually, Ratigan was the violent one but the worse he ever got was at the clock tower. Oh no, the pub!" she said, sitting up again, and hurting herself again. he grabbed her this time, holding her up.

"Oh, and I had no idea of when Olivia actually told you her story. You see, at that point in the movie, it goes to Ratigan's hide out, where of course he sings a song called,"

"World's greatest miracle wine." Basil said, obviously knowing that wasn't the title and smirking.

"Yeah, sure." she said smirking back. She then stood up, much to Basil's distaste. He was so worried she would hurt herself. But the coat wrapped around her waist seemed to be working, for now.

"No, it's called World's greatest criminal mind. And regrettably I know every word to it. I could freak Ratigan out for you if you would like." she said, smirking again, then cringing in pain.

"You're not going anywhere." he said, grabbing her waist to support her.

"You're not either. You still need to observe that paper that Dawson found." she said, and Basil looked at Dawson. Dawson pulled out the paper and read it aloud.

"Get the following: Tools, Gears, Girl, uniforms." said Dawson, handing the paper to Basil. Basil's eyes got wide.

"Yes! This is precisely what we need to get the girl back!" he shouted, grabbing Jade and going back to Toby.

* * *

They arrived back at Bakerstreet, but before depicting anything, Basil patched up Jade, but again.

"I'll be fine. I want to go. Come on, you gotta admit, I'd be a lot of help. It's like I'm some sort of gypsy or something." she argued her side.

"True, except your the real deal." he said, nodding his approval.

"So I can go."

"er, I guess so." he said, giving in.

"Thanks Basil!" she said, jumping into his arms in a hug.

"Sure." he said, hugging her back.

"Now then." he cleared his throat and walked back to where Dawson stood with the paper.

"Well, there's not much I can find other than that it is written with a broad pointed quill pen, which is spatted twice! That the paper is, of Mongolian manufacturing. And it has been gummed..."

"By a bat drinking rodents delight." Jade finished for him.

"Ah, yes... that cheap brand, well you know what I'm going to say." he said, nodding towards Jade. she laughed.

"What?" asked Dawson, feeling left out.

"Oh, it's the cheapest brand ever sold around the cheapest pubs ever." he said, walking off towards his chemistry set. He then lit the paper a fire and mixed the ashes in a bowl.

"But Basil." said Dawson, almost objecting.

"No Dawson. He has to burn it to figure out which pub we go to."

"Well, you've seen this movie. Which one do we go to." asked Dawson.

"Well, I don't know to be quite honest all I know is..." she tried to think back on the movie and realized something.

"Salt water." she said, just as Basil's experiment made a little boom sound.

"Aha!" he shouted.

"Yup." she said, smiling.

"Now, we merely find a run down pub at the only spot it could be! Where the sewer connects to the water front!" he said, looking for his maps and sticking a dart exactly where they needed to go.

"Elementary, Dawson." said Jade, just as he began to walk towards Basil to argue.

"Oh very well." said Dawson, looking at the young mouse.

"Time for disguises!" said Jade, getting excited.

"Yes, well... um, let's see what I have as far as a woman's disguise goes." he said, walking off towards the back of the house. He soon came back with a box.

"Okay, let's see. Ah yes, this is will do nicely." he pulled out a disguise and she recognized it from the movie. Dawson looked, but all these clothes were for skinny mice.

"This, Dawson. I remember it from the movie." she held up the striped shirt and jeans, along with the bandanna and eye patch.

"You've got to admit, Dawson. She has good taste!" said Basil, laughing. Then, Jade pulled out a green leaf, or at least it looked like it would be a leaf.

"Oh yes, do try it on!" said Basil, looking at what she had found.

"Um, k?" she said, taking the shirt and a pair of black pants she found along with it.

"Oh yes, It looks stunning." he said, once she came back out from changing into it. She felt odd. She had never really had her belly exposed before. The green shirt came over her back, but as it came around the front, moved upwards in a sloping direction, until of course, it got to the top of her stomach.

"Beautiful!" exclaimed Dawson, then looking down at his shirt.

"It's the biggest shirt in there." Jade said, matter o factually, realizing he was uncomfortable.

"I believe you, I just wish all the shirts weren't for the skinniest mice in London!" he said, half heartedly laughing.

Jade let a giggle out before her side started to ache. She of course didn't let Basil know, which she thought she did a good job hiding it.

* * *

Toby stopped on a dock.

"This is it. I remember it. It looks just as dreary as it did in the movie. In fact, just a little bit freakier." she said, a bit nervous. They scurried down the dock poles to the pub at the bottom. Dawson hid back a bit and Basil took out a cigarette.

"Come on, Dawson!" said Basil, after he lit it.

"I feel ridiculous!" said Dawson.

"Oh, come on! Don't BE ridiculous. You look like the rest of the scum down here." Jade said.

"Yes, you look perfect!" Basil gave his input. Dawson tried tucking the shirt in. He looked up at that remark.

"perfect? yeah, perfectly foolish!" he finally followed the rest, and Jade looked around nervously. She had fixed her long brown hair into a regular pony tail, her bangs hanging on the side of her face, accenting it , of course, she had the green top and black pants, but also Basil's arm around her.

"Remember, this is the only way these scum won't lay a hand on you. They see a tough guy like me-"

"Sure." she whispered playfully. He just smiled before continuing.

"Well, this way they think you're my girl and won't try to get ya." he finished.

"I understand. I'd rather have you than any scum here anyways." she said as they sat down at a table waiting for the waitress.

* * *

_not much of a cliff hanger, but whatev... lol... If I would have kept writing it would have gotten really long. so keep reviewing and reading, and I'll get started on the other one... asap... ha ha... lol... bye!_


	5. Buckingham Palace

_ Alright, got started on this right after the last one... whether it makes it up or not today is by my laziness.. ha ha. Anyways, I will stop talking and let you get reading... oh, and I know I haven't done this yet..._

_disclaimer: I do not own Great Mouse Detective, Basil, Dawson or any other characters from the original movie. All I own is Jade and her mother, and of course the magical VCR... mwahahahahahaha... lol... so yeah, now that that is done... on with the story.

* * *

_"What's your pleasure?" asked the plump waitress that Jade remembered from the movie.

"Oh, I'll have a-" Basil and Jade both covered Dawson's mouth.

"Oh bout 3 pints, for me. and me ship mates!" said Basil, pointing over to Dawson and Jade. She started to walk away when Basil started to stop her.

"Oh, and-"before he could say anymore, Jade kicked him underneath the table.

"Owe!" he shouted.

"What was that!" she said, excitedly.

"Oh, um. Nothing. I seem to have forgotten. I'll 'member by the time you's get back." he said, as she walked away.

"What was that for?" asked Basil, looking at her.

"Oh, i just figured we would save ourselves a shit load of trouble." she said matter o factually, like she says everything else.

"How?" asked Basil.

"Um, oh never mind." she said, realizing they needed the distraction.

"Well, um. You ask and when she realizes who you're asking for she drugs your drinks. And Dawson here, of course, takes a big swig, some hot chick comes and sings and Dawson jumps on stage with her."

"What?" said Dawson, sitting back in his chair, nearly frightened.

"It's true. But that's the only distraction. The trap door is over there and Fidget will come walking by any moment." she said, just as the unicycle got kicked off the stage.

Soon, that piano we all know came on.

"Dearest friends, dear gentlemen. Listen to my song." Jade hadn't realized she began to sing with her. Basil looked at her. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"Jade?" asked Basil.

"Yeah?" she asked suddenly.

"I, I, I um, where did you learn to sing like that?" he chickened out of what he was really going to say. Meanwhile, they heard the _clump, blunk, clump, blunk, _of fidget behind them.

"Oh, um. I just sing whatever I fee like singing. I didn't learn." she said.

"Well, that's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." he said, and she looked up in his eyes.

"Well, perhaps you didn't need my distraction." Dawson broke their trance and they looked up to see some other moron on the stage dancing with her. He fell on the piano, just as Dawson would have and the fight broke out just as it would have.

"I think that's the cue to get the hell out of here." said Jade, and soon they were down in the trap door.

"He went this way." whispered jade, peering up in the pipes and seeing Fidget jumping up and down and singing the previous song.

"alright, we will wait for fifteen more seconds and then follow him." said Basil.

"Soon enough, they were wandering the tunnels."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Dawson, looking around.

"Of course. Right here, left." said Basil.

"It's true. I remember that from the movie." said Jade, and soon they raised the bars.

"Oh no." said Jade, suddenly remembered what happened.

"What?" asked Basil.

"Dawson! No!" she whispered when he tapped on the bottle. Suddenly, a banner rolled down and everyone shouted surprise.

"Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous preformance!" Jade recognized the voice immediately as Vincent Prince, the actor who voiced Ratigan.

she turned to see the giant rat.

She almost cringed, but didn't let any fear show.

"I had expected you fifteen minutes earlier. Mmm, trouble with the chemistry set ol' boy?" he asked. Jade knew what Basil was going to say and he looked at her. She shook her head and gave him the okay to try.

"Ratigan." he folded his hands. "No one can have a higher opinion of you than I." he changed his expression immediately. "And I think you're a slimy contemptible sewer rat!" Ratigan kept the same expression, and closed his still open watch.

"Some greatest criminal mind." Jade muttered.

"What? Who's she?" asked Ratigan.

"None of your concern." said Basil.

"Ah, Basil. I must say, your disguise is most wonderful! One could hardly recognize you."

"Oh please, like he was trying to hide from you. Like a sewer rat would ever leave the sewers anyways." Jade shouted at him.

"Okay, seriously! Who is she!" said Ratigan, walking dangerously towards her. Just then, Jade got a plan.

"Oh, well if you really think your evil scheme is the tour de force, you need to review your lyrics. Really!" she said.

"What do you mean."

"From the brain that brought you the big Ben caper! The head that made headlines in every newspaper?" she said and he got a look of shock.

"I mean really, in every newspaper?" she said. She knew things about this rat nobody else knew.

"Oh, and adding a little sad moment in a bad guy song, really?" she mocked more.

"I don't know what your talking about." said the rat, trying to hide his nervousness, and Basil knew it and felt it too.

"Oh yeah, mister, it hasn't always been champagne and caviar! I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that no good second rate detective Basil of Bakerstreet! He got this far, didn't he?" she said. "And then to make it more pathetic, you start your little crying thing like, for years that little pipsqueak has interfered with my plans, I haven't had a moments piece of mind! Please, if you think he's such a pipsqueak, how does he always seem to beat you!"

Ratigan seemed to be embarrassed and mad all at once.

"To Ratigan, to Ratigan. you're tops that's not that. To Ratigan, to Ratigan, the world's greatest sewer rat!" she mimicked the song, but she used her beautiful voice.

"Oh, that's it little missy!" he said, looking at the others and grabbing her by her side. The one that Fidget stabbed.

"I love that my bat always tells me my opponents weak spots." he said, and Basil ran over and pulled her from him. she quivered in his arms, only because of the pain.

"Oh, this is precious. You're not supposed to fall in love with clients Basil!" said Ratigan.

"I'm not, I mean... she's not a client. She's, um... she's a genius and figured out more about you than I could have ever just by meeting you for the first time. I may be second rate to you, but as far as I'm concerned when compared to her, she's first rate!" said Basil.

"You mean that?" she asked, her vision getting blurry. She felt wet and realized that the rat had ripped a stitch when he pulled on her.

"Of course." he said.

"Oh sure, the greatest detective of all time?" said Ratigan, mockingly.

* * *

"Now, let's see. I mean, there were so many ways to try to kill you, I just didn't know which to choose. So, I decided to use them all!" announced Ratigan, pointing around at the weapons pointing at the three mice tied up. Olivia looked over helplessly while Jade did look helpless.

"But here!" he said, excitedly, "Let me show you how it works. First, there is a song I've recorded just for you-" he was cut off by Jade beginning to sing.

"Good bye, so soon! and isn't this a shame!"

"How did you know- oh never mind, you annoying little brat."

"I outsmarted you!" she yelled, before shutting up.

"Anyways, as the song plays, the string tightens." he had fidget showing what would happen. "And when the song ends, the metal ball is released, rolling a long until... Snap! Bang! Twang! Slice! Splat!"

"And so ends the distinguished career of basil of Bakerstreet!" said Ratigan."I would love to stay and witness your demise but you were fifteen minutes late and I have a previous engagement at Buckingham palace." he said.

"Yeah, sure. Like a bunch of people are going to fall for a mechanical queen!'' said Jade smart mouthed.

"How- never mind. never mind." he said, mostly to himself walking away, gritting his teeth.

"See you around." said Ratigan, taking off in a hot air balloon.

"You fiend!' shouted Dawson.

"Sorry chubby. You should have chosen your friends more carefully. Especially that little smart mouthed brat!" he shouted, before exiting. The song Jade had been singing not five minutes before was playing, and Basil was feeling low. Even though it hadn't happened exactly like in the movie, it still happened. Basil was so sure Ratigan had won.

"Basil! Get a hold of yourself!" said Jade, and she began to loose consciousness.

"How? I don't know! What can I do?" said Basil.

"Set it off now." she muttered just before she passed out.

"What? Jade? Jade!" said Basil, before looking around. The ball began to roll down the toy.

"Yes, I see!" he began to mutter math terms as to figure out what to do.

"Dawson, when I tell you we must release the triggering mechanism."

"Get ready Dawson. Steady. Now!" he shouted, and they both hit the trap. the ball caught in the trap, setting off a series of chain reactions, which in the end, set all of them free.

"Smile everyone!" he said, holding onto everyone and standing in front of the camera.

"Told you." came a muffled whisper, and Jade had regained consciousness.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" said Basil, hugging her.

"Come on!" she said, ignoring his worry and heading off for Toby.

"the game's a foot, Toby! Our queen is in danger!" said Jade, and Basil rolled his eyes, knowing she had taken one of his lines again.

Toby went barking off.

"Toby will take care of the cat, we have to go in there..." Jade pointed to a crack, "I think that's where. Then, we will capture Fidget and stop him from throwing the queen to the cat!"

"Toby, go get her!" said Jade just as they jumped off the dog into the crack. They took off running.

"Not this time!" Jade wrestled Fidget to the ground, and this time Basil helped her while Dawson took the queen out of Fidget's arms.

"You little brat!" said Fidget, just before his mouth was tied.

Basil let a smile slip. they ran for where Ratigan was reading off his ungodly list.

Basil took the controls after they had his henchmen tied up.

"You're not my royal council!" the fake queen said, and as Basil went on, he messed with the controls, destroying the toy, and making it known to everyone that this was indeed a imposture.

"You professor are nothing but a stencheous rodentious, commonly known as a-"

"Don't say it!" Ratigan shouted, covering the toys mouth.

"Sewer Rat!" Basil jumped through the curtains.

"Arrest that fiend!" shouted Jade pointing. Everyone jumped on him, and for a moment, there seemed to be no way out. Until Fidget appeared on the balcony holding the girl. Ratigan grinned maniacally and grabbed a rope hanging aimlessly in the air. With it, he swung up to the balcony. jade went to grab him, but missed completely. Luckily, Basil caught her tail.

"Thanks." she said, before standing back up.

"Stay where, you are or the girl dies!" said Ratigan. But just as he had said it, Jade mimicked him, making her face scrunch up while she said it.

"Let's go!" shouted Basil, running out of the palace.

* * *

_sorry... I just had to stop somewhere... it was getting long... lol... anyways, that's my story... so there! no, it's not over yet... probably one or two chapters left... so stay in touch and I'll be back! (said like Arnold Schwarzenegger.)_


	6. The End

_okay, either this is the final chapter... or the next one... lol... we're gettin real close to that clock tower scene... muwahahahahahahahaha... let's see how I switch it up? mmm? mwahahahahaha._

_

* * *

_"Over there! The balloons!" shouted Jade, pointing it out before Basil could.

"Right. Flaversham, Dawson. Go. Me and Liz will find..."

"that box over there!" she shouted suddenly.

"Stealing my lines again?" asked Basil, running over to the box that said matches on the side.

They got the matches box and held it over to where the balloons were being pulled over... finally, they brought the tenth one off the pole, and the matches box began to take off.

"Jump!" shouted Basil, and they all jumped on the box.

"That way!" shouted Jade, recognizing the route.

Dawson released the air in one of the balloons and they took off in that direction. Finally, they got close enough to the hot air balloon that Ratigan was now bicycling cause Fidget had gotten too tired and thrown off the side.

"Basil Don't!" screamed Jade, just as he took a jump for the balloon. He attached right above Ratigan's head.

"Ratigan, don't look at him, freaking steer!" she shouted at the rat.

"Oh great!" she jumped, and caught onto the edge of the boat. she crawled up and went for the steering wheel, but she wasn't fast enough. They crashed into the clock.

* * *

Five minutes later, Basil woke up and looked around. He was inside the clock.

"Jade." he called, and someone walked behind him. He turned and Jade stood there.

"Where is he." she said, frightened. he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hers around her waist.

"Was he right?" asked Jade, "About falling in love with your clients?" she asked.

"You're not my client." he said, then continued, "But yes. I do believe he was right." he said, and she turned around in his arms suddenly.

Ratigan stood behind her, only a few feet away.

Olivia was in his arms, mouth covered by his hand. She pulled her mouth out though and bit into his hand.

"yi!" Ratigan cried, dropping Olivia and grabbing his hand. He kicked Olivia, but this time Jade caught her before she could fall and nearly be crushed, well almost. Instead, the extra weight of Olivia threw her off and they fell exactly where Olivia would have landed.

"Hold on!" said Jade, putting her on her back and piggybacking her as she jumped onto the chain.

"Now what?" asked Olivia.

"Basil! Jump on and hit that lever!" she called down. Basil looked helplessly up at them before he saw the lever and followed her instruction.

They flew up the chain, Olivia and Jade jumping off and waiting for Basil.

"Let's go! They are floating over here." said Jade, running up the path. They ended at a window. Dawson and Flaversham were hovering in the sky. Jade picked up Olivia and tried handing her to her father. Basil stood behind her.

"Ratigan will come up behind us and knock us out. You press yourself against the wall." she said.

"But you'll be killed!" he insisted.

"I won't. As long as I copy what you did in the movie, I'll be fine." she insisted, just as she kicked him out of the way. Ratigan hit her and Olivia landed in her father's arms. they slid down the clock, and Jade copied what Basil had done, trying to catch the clock's slippery sides to keep her from falling. They hit the hour hand on the clock. She looked around, and only then did she remember that Ratigan tore Basil apart at this part.

"As long as he's safe." she told herself, looking for Ratigan. Dawson shouted to her.

"Jade! Over here!" called Dawson, and she knew Ratigan would be behind her.

"There's no escape!" he hissed at her, clawing her up beg time. Now she knew how Basil had felt. She tried to scurry away. Suddenly, something dropped and landed in front of her.

"Basil! I told you! I told you not to come!" she said, as he pulled her up.

"We go down, we're going down together." he said, turning to face Ratigan with her.

"How romantic. Together again, only it's for the last time!" he swiped at both of them.

"Get him!" called Jade, and she jumped on Ratigan, Basil following her. He almost fell off balance, but caught it quickly, knocking both of them off of him. They hit the hour hand and looked to see if Dawson was close. He was right where they could jump on.

"Go Basil!" said Jade, as they both took off sprinting for the make shift hot air balloon. Basil jumped on, but Ratigan caught Jade, pinning her to the ground and swiping at her.

"Jade!" called Basil, being held back by Dawson.

"Let go, confound it!" he said, trying to get Dawson off of him. Jade was swiped at again, and soon she fell off the hour glass.

"No!" called Basil.

"I've won!" Ratigan shouted laughing.

"On the contrary, the game's not over yet!" shouted Jade up at the rat, holding onto the pedal part of his hot air balloon and dinging his bell that he used to call his cat. Ratigan felt on him trying to figure out how she could have gotten it. Suddenly, the clock chimed 9:00 and his balance was thrown off, falling off the clock. he grabbed onto Jade. Jade knew what to do. the pedal part fell off the hot air balloon and they both fell off. The last thing she saw before she fell through the clouds was Basil's worried expression and Olivia beginning to cry into her father's apron as she had in the movie. She pulled the pedals underneath her and made sure the turbine was facing downwards.

"What?" she heard Basil exclaim, and soon she could see them once again. They began cheering and shouting hooray!

* * *

"To be thanked by the queen." Dawson said, remarking the framed newspaper clipping.

"All in a days work, doctor." he said, setting Ratigan's bell on the mantel above the fire. Jade stood by him, looking at it.

"See, I told you that if I did exactly what you did, I'd be fine." she insisted.

"Is that what I did." he asked.

"I did exactly as you did, and said exactly what you said. I was fine." she said, hugging him.

"I'm only glad you're safe." he said, then Olivia came over.

"Goodbye Basil. I'll never forget you." she said, hugging him.

"Nor I you, miss... miss flanger hanger." he said, smiling. she just shook her head at him. Then she went to Jade.

"Thank you, for everything. For being from a different dimension... everything! You saved everyone." she said, hugging her.

"You knew?"

"I told her." said Basil, grinning.

"goodbye dear." she said, hugging more tightly. Olivia went off with her father, and they left for the train.

"Um, I don't know what's gonna happen when I have to leave." said Jade, looking nervously. "A knock will be at the door and then the credits come on. I don't know what's going to happen."

"Please don't leave me." said Basil, looking heart broken.

"I'll still be able to see you, don't worry.''

"But I won't you." he said, hugging her tightly.

"I'm never too far away. All you gotta do is think of me." she said.

"I'll be off." Dawson began, pulling his coat on.

"But..." Basil began.

"Dawson, please. Stay with Basil. He needs an associate." she said.

"No, it's fine. the case is over and it's bout time I found a living residence of my own." he said, beginning to walk out. Then, a knock came on the door.

"Now, who could that be?" he asked, beginning to walk then stopping.

"Go." she insisted. Dawson opened the door.

"Is. is this the home of Basil of Bakerstreet?" she asked, crying into a tissue.

"Yes it is miss, you like you're in some sort of trouble." he said, looking worried.

"Oh I am! I am!" she said insisting.

"Oh, allow me to introduce my associate Doctor David Q. Dawson, whom I do all my cases with. Isn't that right, Doctor?" he asked, looking at Dawson.

"Why yes, I believe it is." he said, shaking Basil's hand. Basil looked back at Jade.

she stood there, and suddenly, fell to the floor. He turned back to the woman at the door.

"Excuse me." he said, running back to Jade.

"Jade?" he asked, looking at her. She cringed in pain, holding her stomach.

"I think this is what happens when I go home!" she said worried. He stared at her.

"Don't go." he pleaded quietly.

"I don't care if it hurts, it was worth it to meet the famous Mouse Detective!" she said, and they kissed. When Basil opened his eyes from the kiss, Jade was gone and only yellow dust zoomed where she once laid.

"Basil?" asked Dawson behind him.

"she's gone, Dawson." he said, before turning back to the client.

"who?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, no one. Now then, Dawson, I'd say this lady-" she he went on with the case he was meant to with Toby listening all the while sitting outside the house.

* * *

Jade awoke in her bed.

"Was I dreaming?" she asked, looking around. The movie had just ended.

"Oh, I missed the whole movie!" she said, sitting up in her bed, slapping her leg. "Oh well, it was worth it." she said, getting up and moving towards the bathroom. she looked in the movie, looking for any sign of going on the adventure at all. then she saw it.

Above her right eye was a scar, running down where Fidget had kicked her. Then, she lifted her shirt looking and found the scar going down her stomach from the stab-loon.

"Oh my god!" she said, running back to her room. She turned off the TV, and grabbed out a journal.

"Oh my god!" she said, opening it, "I never write in journals. Oh well, this is a special one." she added writing on the cover, "Adventures."

Then, she began to write down what had happened.

"There." she said, an hour and maybe forty five minutes later. She had written down her whole adventure.

"This is only the beginning." she remarked, closing the journal, and setting it by her bed. She laid down and turned off her nightstand light, all the while looking at the VCR, which sparked with yellow every now and then.

* * *

_okay, the end! What do ya'll think? lol... I hope you guys liked it and I am writing a sequel, well kinda. Next time, though, she won't end up in Great Mouse Detective. Next time, well I don't wanna give anything away but if ya'll wanna read it I will call it "Secret of Nimh: sucked in". Now, I'm not gonna start right no that one... because well i already have a story idea I'm working on for Secret of Nimh, so I um... I gotta write that first. LOL... but don't worry. I'll be back. mwahahahahahahaha... so, keep on reading, don't stop believing (love that song), and never give up! for everyday, is a new day! (chicken little. lol) bye! _


End file.
